This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for All of Us
by cole231
Summary: What would you do if you woke up with no memory of the last twenty years, some beautiful children, and that bastard Ikkaku Madarame? For Yumichika Ayasegawa, it's hell. Future fic! Yumi/ikkaku ichigo/renji
1. Chapter 1

With a yawn Yumichika stretched out on his comfy bed. Not yet awake, he spread his arms out and readied himself to wake for the day. What surprised him the most was the fact that he soon came to contact with something that shouldn't have been there.

Yumichika shot up and yelped a little as he flailed to the ground. He could actually feel the scowl coming over him as he raised himself up on the floor and rubbed his now sore back.

"Yumichika?" the familiar voice froze him in his tracks and he slowly looked up as he began to focus in on the world. "Yumichika!" He blinked wearily and the bald head of his former lover came into sight.

"Ikkaku" he seethed and pulled the sheets over his apparently naked body. Groaning, he lifted himself off of the ground and searched the room for his clothing. _How did this even happen? Last night I didn't even drink..that much or..well do much of anything. Hm..where the hell am I? _

As he looked around the room Yumichika noticed several things. One was the earthy colored décor that he would admit looked magnificent in the right light. The next was the frames of pictures littered around the place, most sloppily put together lying on the desk at the far side of the room. Another thing he saw was a naked Ikkaku just lounging on the bed with this confused expression on his face.

"What?" The bastard asked with an eyebrow raised. Yumichika's eyes narrowed and he looked around the room again.

"Where are my clothes?" he hurriedly asked and wrapped the sheets tighter around his body to ensure no skin was showing.

"What? Why- are you insane?" Ikkaku asked with amazement and sat up. Yumichika huffed and glanced back down at his former lover noticing just one more thing before turning, his face flushed a light pink, and opening the drawer behind him. If Ikkaku wouldn't tell him then he would just find them himself.

Yumichika saw that he had in fact picked the right drawer, apparently everything in it looked suspiciously like things he would wear. Especially that absolutely gorgeous silk kimono with the purple designs.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku asked again with concern in his voice. Yumichika just ignored it and fiddled around the drawer until he found what he was looking for.

"Eh" he sounded out and continued to dress himself. That was until he heard an annoyance that he never thought would be within ten miles of him. It was a babies cry.

Yumichika watched with a surprised gaze as Ikkaku rolled his eyes and with a groan got up to walk over to the bassinette that he hadn't noticed before. His mouth snapped open as Ikkaku bent down and picked up an outrageously small baby with ease. How could Ikkaku be so calm? Even Yachiru wasn't that tiny when they had met her and he was still afraid to pick her up.

His back hit the dresser behind him and he clutched the sheet to his chest as Ikkaku turned toward him and began to soothe the screaming child. The bald man looked up at him with questioning.

"What's wrong with you?" Ikkaku snapped and sat back down on the bed. The little child he was holding continued to scream and soon began kicking as the wails got louder. After the initial shock wore off Yumichika blinked his eyes at the two and decided to answer.

"I- I think I died Ikkaku" he said seriously and nodded to himself with a big gulp. Suddenly loosing all his will to stand he slid down the dresser and landed with a thud as he stare at them.

"What?" Ikkaku snapped and set the baby on the bed, he seemed to be checking all over the baby for..something. Yumichika continued to nod and his eyes connected with Ikkaku's.

"I think I'm in hell" he said and pressed the back of his wrist to his forehead in an attempt to feel his temperature. Ikkaku grumbled to himself and looked down at him with scorn.

"Haha, look..he wants you" The bald man then lifted the child up and attempted to walk toward him but he just scooted away, you really couldn't be too careful with insane mind dwellings after all. Yes, that's what it is in Yumichika's head, just a messed up form of purgatory.

"No!" he objected and held his hand out as the shinigami moved closer.

"Yumichika" he warned and took another step, another scoot back. "What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled and Yumichika flinched as a couple sounds of pounding fists could be heard on the bedroom door.

Ikkaku let out a whine and his body seemed to twist in irritation as he turned and set the baby back on the bed. He leaned down and pulled open a drawer right beside Yumichika's open and pulled out some pants. Yumichika's eyes stayed on the child on the bed as little voices came from the other side of the door. His heart beat hard as chorus' of 'Mommmmy' rang in.

"Shit" he swore and looked for an exit. He really didn't know why Ikkaku was surrounded by children but he certainly knew he wasn't their mother.

Ikkaku walked over to the door and let out a loud "Ah!" and held his hands up. Yumichika couldn't see who stood on the other side of the door but it seemed they were ready to burst in. The child on the bed was still screaming his head off and Yumichika really couldn't get away from the ringing in his head.

"Mom!" a little voice said from the door and Yumichika watched as Ikkaku lifted his foot, apparently stopping whatever was trying to wedge themselves in.

Yumichika's eyes nearly popped out as two children, looking maybe 7 or 8, sprang from either side of Ikkaku's legs and ran over to him. One was a little girl with long fair purple hair and the other was a boy with shoulder length black hair and these big blue eyes that Yumichika actually had to take a second look at to make sure he hadn't imagined it. Aside from the differences in eye color and the two looked exactly identical to each other. They weren't dressed in anything but long gowns, presumably because it was so early in the morning.

"Mommy" the little girl said and her attention seemed to snap over to the crying infant on the bed. The girl raised onto her tip toes and peered over at the fidgeting baby from the side of the mattress. Silently Yumichika wondered why the hell he hadn't noticed that he had been laying on an actual mattress in the first place, but later for that, now was a time to figure out what the hell was going on. Also, why the hell these children were addressing him as 'mommy' and staring their big beautiful eyes at him. "Can I play with the baby?"

"Uhm-" after careful consideration Yumichika pondered to himself and made the decision that had the least to do with him. "Yes?" he offered and watched as the pretty girl's face lit up in a smile that he would never admit slightly mirrored his own radiant one. But before the little one's hand's connected Ikkaku snatched the infant up with one arm and cradled him to his chest. He looked down at the child and his eyes narrowed.

"No you cannot play with the baby" he said sternly.

"But Daddy! Momma said-" the girl tried but her argument faded mid sentence as she looked up into the eyes of her 'father'.

"Tamiko! Yuu Saburo! I'm gonna beat the both of ya!-"

"What! I didn't do anything-" The boy shouted up at Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced over at the boy as his small reatsu flickered in anger.

"Ya did!" Ikkaku yelled back and towered over the little man. Yumichika thread his finger's through his hair and swore to himself and tried to figure out where his life had gone. He blocked out the crying child, the now three arguing buffoons, and a head ache began to appear in his head.

"Alright" Yumichika said slowly and flinched away as a hand came to his knee.

"Hey momma-" the little girl said quietly and knelt in front of him, her almost black eyes looking up at him in innocence. "Can I play with the-"

"Koi, your mom needs rest!" Ikkaku raged and grabbed the girl by her arm to pull her away. "Daijiro!" The bald man was yelling and kicking at the wall, one arm with an infant the other holding a struggling child. "Dai-"

"I heard you!" A booming voice exploded into the room. A tall teen walked into the room and plucked the little girl from Ikkaku. It was then that Yumichika realized what their names meant.

"Jiro?" he whispered to himself and searched for the meaning. "Saburo? I-Oh shit!" he yelled out and smacked himself on the head. _Second son, third son- how many- this just isn't looking good for me. _

It seemed that time stopped in the room and everyone slowly turned to look at him with that same shocked face on. Even the infant seemed to quiet down to the uneasy rocking of Ikkaku. Suddenly the little boy laughed grandly and spoke lowly to him.

"Mom, that's a bad word" Ikkaku 'hm'ed to himself and turned back to the taller boy. Them ignoring him gave him a chance now to look at the boy that Ikkaku had been calling. His name was _Daijiro and he was almost tall as his 'father', his hair was short and messily sticking up from several places that looked intentional. But the boy of, maybe 16?, didn't really look like Ikkaku. He had the body type but his face..it looked eerily familiar. _

"_Alright kids-" Ikkaku started slowly and pulled Yuu Saburo away from Yumichika. "Mom's just havin' a nervous breakdown, maybe we should leave" _

"_We!" Daijiro exclaimed with shock as he picked Yuu up with his other arm and looked at Yumichika like he had grown a dick on his forehead. _

"_What am I gonna do?" Ikkaku fired back and began leading kids out of the room. "Come on, everyone back to their room. Yumichika stay" _

_Yumichika rolled his eyes and watched as the door closed. He didn't know what to do. Yumichika did the only thing he could think of and sprung to the only other door in the room. Relieved to find a bathroom with a window, Yumichika locked the door behind him and took a deep breath as he dressed in the clothes he had found. He had to get out of here, this wasn't how life was like. He needed to leave and figure out how to correct this horrible fate. _

_(**) _

_Thanks for reading! This will be a short one, couple chapters, most likely one every week. _

_This came about after reading 'Loving Without a Heart and Loving the Heartless' by Nerdyrobotlove2. It's a really sweet story so you should read it! _

_Next Chapter: More kids, confused/angry Yumichika, & a bit of the new world. _

_-cole-_


	2. Chapter 2

Yumichika landed in a crouched position then turned to look up at the fall. Something strange was going on and he wasn't going to stick around to figure it out.

Yumichika huffed and began to walk out of the alley as he studied the side of the big house. He knew he was still in the Seireitei but not in the eleventh where Ikkaku was supposed to live with no children. Especially children who ran around calling him Mommy.

The fifth seat continued to walk in the first light of the morning and ignored the group of bowing shinigami that walked by him. He didn't know where to go, what if he went to the eleventh to find Kenny? Would he be gone too? Where is Yachiru and were there more of these little devils running around that were just going to spring up and call him names that weren't his own?

Yumichika stopped in his tracks as he came across a familiar kanji number. His eyes widened and he looked up at the long banner with a large 3 written across it. It was at this moment that Yumichika knew he had gone insane.

"Yumichika?" someone asked and approached from behind. Carefully feeling out the reatsu he turned his head and looked over at the tall man.

"Kurosaki" he stated and crossed his arms over his chest. He took in the confused man's appearance and blinked. It seemed that everything had changed. Ichigo Kurosaki looked taller, years older, and had a long white robe loosely hanging from his shoulders.

"Playing dress up today are we?" The substitute shinigami said as his face melded into a grin. Yumichika quirked his eyebrow and looked down at himself. Dress up? He always wore this, standard shinigami uniform with his orange accessories and white waist band. Everything in place, all except for the feathers that he couldn't find before he made his hasty escape.

"Dress- Kurosaki Ichigo, you aren't a very bright crayon you know. I don't know if your beauty challenged mind is aware of this but I am not the one running around in other people's robes. Look-, look at yourself!" he spluttered and began to walk away. "This is ridiculous, I'm too beautiful for this"

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked and followed.

"No I am not okay! I wake up with babies and naked Ikkaku! I don't know where I am! And- and- I just- I want to go home" he said in defeat and continued to walk to nowhere in particular.

"Well I've never heard you complain about naked Ikkaku so obviously something happened your not telling me. What, did you have a fight or something?"

"What?" he snapped. "When- I don't know what your talking about. Me and Ikkaku? So two years ago" Suddenly his arms were grabbed and he was turned toward the tall man to look straight up into auburn eyes.

"Yumichika" Ichigo said slowly. "What are you talking about?" Rolling his eyes, the fifth seat pushed Ichigo away.

"What am I talking about? What are you talking about?"

"Okay, am I just going insane or did you just say Ikkaku was 'so two years ago?' You were just fine yesterday"

"Kurosaki, you know I actually thought you were more intelligent then this. _Yesterday _I was sitting in the eleventh division sipping mojito's and merlot with Shunsei. _I _am not fine. You don't just wake up with babies and I **hate** Ikkaku. There is absolutely no reason I would ever want to see him naked again" Yumichika couldn't place the look but it was the same look Ikkaku had just given him when he tried to hand him that infernal crying thing.

"Shunsei? Yumichika, Shunsei has been retired for twenty some years. He and Jyuushiro haven't been here for at least ten..what are you- and why do you keep callin me Kurosaki! My name is Ichi-" The substitute shinigami stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened as he stood up straight and his mouth dropped open. He took another slow look at Yumichika's attire. "Who are you?"

"I don't have time for this- I have to-"

"Just, please answer the question" Yumichika squinted and sighed.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of the great squad eleven of course. Who else would I be?" Ichigo choked out and looked down at him in amazement. For a few moment's they just stood there and looked at each other until Yumichika just couldn't take it anymore and turned to leave.

"Wait! Yu- look, I don't know what's going on but we gotta go talk to Ikkaku"

"No! Were you not listening to anything I said!"

"Look, something's wrong"

"I know"

"Yumichika!" Ichigo yelled and held onto him as he attempted to escape again.

"What!"

"This is going to be a little shocking but I have to tell you. You haven't been in squad eleven in twenty one years, and that was just when you were lieutenant. You're the captain of the third division"

That was about the time everything went black.

(**)

When Yumichika came to he blinked his eyes open and realized that he was back in Ikkaku's bedroom. Sighing he sat up and looked around, seeing he was alone he conjured up another plan to escape and nearly made his move but before he had the chance the door opened and three men walked in.

"Good, your awake" Ikkaku said with a sigh and looked down at him. Yumichika scowled as he noticed that all three of them were simply staring at him. Not exactly something he wasn't used to because of course he looked like him but it was beginning to get irritating. He looked over at the astonished face of Renji Abari who also had a long white coat on just like the other two. _What is going on!_

"Do you remember me?" asked Renji with true interest. Yumichika growled and picked up the nearest thing and threw it directly at his head.

"Shut up Renji! Is this funny to you!" he yelled and searched for something else to throw but Ikkaku was at his side in an instant. He wretched his arm away and looked up at the bald man in anger as Renji roared out a laugh.

"Hey, at least he's still my friend" he provided as he composed himself and looked over at an amused Ichigo and a fuming Ikkaku.

"Hm, very peculiar" Mayuri Kurotsuchi said as he came into the room, followed by his lieutenant. Rolling his eyes, Yumichika pulled the sheet around himself and looked up at the men and woman who crowded Ikkaku's living quarters. To say he was angry would be an understatement.

"You called Kurotsuchi?" he hissed at Ikkaku and stare daggers up at the tall man who did his best impression of a calm person. To be honest, Yumichika thought he was doing an alright job.

"Ya lost your mind, who else was I gonna call?"

"Hmm, Ayasegawa Yumichika. Great captain of the third has lost himself in the fray. Would anyone like to explain what happened that led to this?" Mayuri asked as he got closer to the bed and peered down at Yumichika like he was a lab rat.

"When we went to bed he was normal, he even got up twice in the middle of the night to check Mitsuo, then he woke up like.._this_" said Ikkaku as he looked over at the twelfth division captain who seemed to not have changed at all. Not like Renji who looked just a bit older, or Ichigo who actually looked like a man now.

"Ayasegawa, tell me the last thing you remember before you woke" Yumichika pinched the top of his nose between his fingers and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"_You _are not a psychologist, even if I did remember the last thing I did _you _wouldn't be able to do anything at all!" Yumichika yelled and took his chances. If this whole him being a 'captain' thing was real then he should be able to freak out whenever he wanted. Mayuri's eyes blinked loudly as he looked over at Ikkaku in shock.

"Common behavior?" he asked him.

"No!" Ichigo interjected and stepped forward. "If you woke up and couldn't remember anything you would be irritated too. We just need to give him some space"

"And the fainting spell? Is this new as well?" Yumichika seethed.

"Fainting! I did not faint I-"Yumichika watched as Nemu came over to kneel beside the bed and held her hand out. A bright blue light came out to scan down his face and he growled. "Hey!" he yelled and shot out to grab her but Ikkaku had once again latched onto his wrist and held him back.

"I'll get right on it, can't have one of our mighty captain's off the right keys can we?" Mayuri smiled and nodded. "Madarame"

"Thanks" Ikkaku mumbled as Mayuri and Nemu made their exit. Ikkaku knelt down in front of Yumichika and took hold of both of his wrists, looking up into his eyes Ikkaku said: "We're gonna fix this Yumichika"

Taking another deep breath Yumichika wound back his hand and punched Ikkaku so hard it sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"Don't _touch _me Ikkaku. You may remember the big schpeal about convincing me to have children with you but I don't. In fact, it never happened. So get out of my face and leave me alone!" Yumichika ignored the astonished faces of both Renji and Ichigo and watched as Ikkaku got himself up off of the ground. The bald man clenched his jaw and turned to walk out of the room.

"Watch your friend, I'm going to watch _my _kids"

"Ikkaku" Yumichika said sweetly and watched Ikkaku's whole body tense up as he stopped by the door. "Maybe you should spent your time alone looking for a mother for your demon spawns" Ikkaku didn't say anything, he just took a slow nod and walked out, followed by Renji.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at him as the door was closed.

"Alright Yumichika, let's talk"

(**)

On the other side of the door two gasps rang in. Daijiro looked over at his younger sister and leaned away from the wall, suddenly he heard the door open and they both turned to look up at their father in shock. Ikkaku's eyes narrowed as he realized what they were doing. Deciding not to ignore it, he walked into the room and Renji closed the door behind him.

"Dad-" Kiyomi began but Ikkaku raised his hand to silence her.

"I told you both about listening to things that don't concern you" Daijiro opened his mouth but from experience he knew he shouldn't even lie his way out of it. Maybe if his Mother was around he could but if it was only Dad, he wasn't listening to anything either one of them had to say. A particular memory of his mother popped into his head.

"We- I-" Kiyomi began but Ikkaku just growled to silence her.

"It's something we should know. How long are you going to try and hide that our _mother _lost his mind?" Daijiro fired back.

"I'm going to deal with this. My advice to you two is to stay out of it before ya get into a fight your gonna loose" Ikkaku warned and Renji stood stoically behind him with his arms crossed nodding his head in agreement.

"At least tell us what's wrong.." asked Kiyomi whose mind was already reeling in thought. Sighing, Ikkaku relented and gave up. His thoughts on the matter were that if just two knew what was going on hopefully they'd be so inclined to figure out what was happening in their mom's head that they would be too busy to tell the others. Especially his eldest son who might just throw a fit about his mother's absence.

"He think's he's still in the eleventh-"

"Woah"

"It's before anything relevant happened so he's not gonna know what's going on. That's why you two need to stay the hell away from him and keep your brothers and sisters away too"

Daijiro looked up at his Dad. "Well didn't he still hate you after me? Couldn't he just not remember us?"

"He doesn't think he has kids at all. It doesn't really matter now Jiro, stay away from. I don't know how he'll react-"

"What do you mean 'how he'll react'? You act like he's not Mom anymore, he's still the same person. He just doesn't like you, couldn't have changed that much" Daijiro shot back at the two captains. Ikkaku and Renji exchanged an unreadable look and then turned away from each other with these guilty expressions.

"Just..stay away from your mother" His Dad mumbled and walked out of the room.

"Uh..he's really not different. Nothing changed at all, your mom just thinks he..looks..ugly…right now…so, just don't go in so he wont freak" Renji seemed to nod a good job to himself before leaving the room.

"Did he just try to convince us _not _to go in there?" Kiyomi asked her big brother and looked over into his purple eyes.

"Yeah, think so"

"I was interested before but now...now I have to do it" Daijiro nodded and stood.

"Wait..Ichigo is still in there" Suddenly they both flinched as the door was burst open and their father looked at them both with anger.

"And I'm only gonna say this once. Do **not tell your brother about Mom" he said with an evil glint in his eye as he stare at Daijiro who smiled innocently and shrugged. **

"**Wouldn't think of it"**

**(**)**

**Sorry about the late chapter posting but I haven't been able to update in what seems like forever. Some dumb error thing but I'm back now! For all the fans, I'll be updating most of my stories within the next few days so I hope your not too impatient with me for having you wait so long.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R -cole-**


	3. Chapter 3

"Look, Yumichika…I know a lot of things have changed but this is your life now-"

"_This _is not my life. How- how unbeautiful that you would think it" Yumichika growled and folded his arms over his chest. Why was this happening to him? Of all the evil things he had done during his life why was this his payback? Why? "I just don't care…Kurosutchi can fix me then I wont have to deal with hell anymore"

"Okay, I just- please if you talk to any of them can you…maybe…censor a little?" Ichigo asked with delicacy. If he was right he knew where Yumichika was in his time line and that was not good. Actually it was so far past evil that deviance didn't cover it.

"Censor? Do you not like the way I live Kurosaki?"

"It's not about that. A lot has changed, I just don't want you to ruin what you've built because of something Ikkaku did twenty years ago"

"Twenty years isn't a very long time" The fifth seat said with a flick of his hair and looked over in the mirror across from the bed. Ichigo seemed to just look at the ground and after a while Yumichika grew bored. What did they think he was going to say? He couldn't possibly have been that different, but then again he supposed some things parents have to keep from there kids. Well, it was a good thing he didn't have any or he might have to 'censor' himself.

Yumichika sighed and leaned back against the bed post as he ignored Ichigo. He didn't even want to hear it, like he had said before but still the tall orange head continued.

"Hey, I'm gonna go check on Mitsuo…he's not weaned yet so he's probably fussy" Ichigo finally said after sensing the despair in his friends aura.

"Right" he waved a bored hand and turned his head away as Ichigo walked out.

Not two seconds after he heard Ichigo's feet hit that last step on the stairs the door to Ikkaku's bedroom opened up and two heads popped in. Yumichika noticed the door open and the boy he had seen earlier, along with a young girl, came in and closed the door quietly behind them.

"Uh, hey" said the boy after a few too many seconds of awkwardness. Yumichika's head hit the wall with a thud and he glanced at the two before focusing up at the ceiling. They both looked so strange, the boy with his pretty face and the girl with her long black hair. She didn't look like either Ikkaku or himself, maybe she was someone else's kid.

"Hello children" he said with venom and found a spot on his nails. Yumichika groaned as he couldn't find a file anywhere on his person or around on the dresser. Obviously this future version of himself had no love for finesse, as seen by the spotty manicure. Something was held out to him in front of his face and Yumichika looked up at the boy who looked surprisingly nervous. After snatching the nail file from him, Yumichika inspected himself once more before going to work. "I'll assume this is mine so there's no reason to thank you"

The girl let out a little laugh and clapped her hands. "Wow, is this why we're not allowed in here?" Yumichika turned his nose up at the girl and looked over at her. She was petite, wearing a white shinigami academy uniform, and this grin on face that stretched down to her pointed chin.

"Why exactly are you here? You weren't called, you certainly are not wanted, and by the look of those flats you have no style nor coordination given the top you have on. Obviously not a child of mine, so **.**?" The girl's mouth dropped open and she had to cover it as she began to laugh out in hysterics.

"Look Jiro! It's Emiko!" She laughed out and clapped a hand to her knee. Yumichika rolled his eyes and looked back over at the vanity right beside his bed.

"I don't know who that is but I assure you she is just a cheap imitation of beautiful yours truly"

"She's your daughter. The first one" Daijiro offered and looked over at his mother's reflected image.

"Eh, oldest. That's what you've all done, aged parallel universe Yumichika into an early grave" He said sadly and ran his fingers over the surprisingly still flawless skin on his cheek.

"You don't age" The girl laughed out and walked over to stand directly beside him. "You haven't aged in twenty odd yers" she imitated what he presumed was an 'old' person but he was certainly not amused.

"I don't really care"

"Well, I'm Kiyomi. I'm fourth after Daijiro-" she pointed to the boy with his arms crossed at the end of the bed as she climbed onto it. His face twisted into a scowl and he scooted away as she came a bit too close, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Fourth?" he hissed out. "Uh, there are more of you little bastards running around?"

"I'm not a bastard" Daijiro interjected harshly. Kiyomi laughed a little and continued.

"He's not and neither am I. However, the two eldest are-"

"Eh, what an ugly fate. How could I be cursed in such a way?" Kiyomi looked at him with this strange expression and couldn't help but laugh out loudly.

"Yeah well since you just love D- _Ikkaku_ so much you'll absolutely love your favorite son. Can't think of a reason why-"

"Yomi" Daijiro interrupted and looked at his sister with a scowl. "It really doesn't matter about him, he'll probably be here soon so you'll get to learn all about him yourself" he provided with a growing smirk. Her face soon mirrored his own and she nodded at him before looking back at Yumichika.

"Okay well then it's the twins, then Mitsuo. He's the new baby"

"This is all very interesting but- wait what? There's seven!"

"Three girls four boys" Kiyomi smiled Ikkaku's trademark teeth. "You and Ikkaku always went at it like bunnies, I'm surprised we don't have twenty"

"Eh. That just seems so excessive" Yumichika scoffed and waved his hand in the air. "Ikkaku and I- it's sound's like a bad taste. I'd never, just…eh"

"Oh really, why do you think there's a _deadbolt _on the _human _door?" The former fifth seat looked over and grumbled as he found it to be true.

"I don't know, your father brings dead whores back to the house to seduce? I'm not a mind reader, girl" Daijiro's head tilted to the side and he wondered.

"So I don't get it. You accept that Ikkaku is our dad but you just absolutely refuse to believe that your our mom. Who else would he have had children with? That's not logical to believe"

"But isn't it? Given the particular items hanging from a part of my body that babies are supposed to be made, I'm surely aloud to have my doubts" Yumichika fired back.

"I never asked about the details of it but if you asked Dad-"

"I'll kill your _'Dad' _for doing this to me. I'm not asking him a damn thing, not until I get to go back home. Then I'm gonna march up to his crummy little shack and kick his ass" Yumichika nodded to himself and in the back of his mind began to conjure up a plan. A satisfying plan that ended in Ikkaku's demise.

"What did he even do-?"

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Ikkaku roared from the doorway.

"Sitting with Mom.." Kiyomi said casually and turned to look up at her father. "He doesn't mind"

"Actually I do" Yumichika flinched when the girl was pulled off the bed in haste and pushed out of the room by an angry Ikkaku. Daijiro followed obediently after taking one last look at him and the door was slammed shut. As soon as that happened a cry was heard and that annoying baby began to cry again.

"_Get in your room!" _Ikkaku yelled from outside the door and stomped away.

After a few minutes of being alone Yumichika just sighed and decided to lay down and work through his problems with sleep. He hoped that when he opened his eyes again he would be back home, alone. No seven children, no Ikkaku, no captaincy. No nothing.

(**)

Emiko sighed and tossed her brush down, it was a much too lovely day to just be sitting inside. Though her captain may be angry with her for slouching on her paperwork she really didn't mind right now. Not with the beautiful bloom of the flowers and the slight wind stirring everything into a peaceful dance around her. Why would she want to sit in this stuffy room anyway?

After checking her mirror, Emiko made her way out of her office and walked to no where in particular. She wondered where her young brother was at this time of day, maybe out sparing. Maybe she would go look for him in her boredom, he always had a way of cheering her up when she was bored. In a funny, never to be spoken of, way the young man really reminded her of her father. Maybe that's what she would do, go look for Dad and get coddled.

As Emiko walked into the eleventh division she shunpoed right to the captain's office and peaked her head in. "Hey!" she said with a bright smile to the lieutenant. The large red head lifted his head up and gave her a light smile.

"Emi" he yawned a little and stood as she walked in. Emiko closed the door behind herself then opened her arms as she walked to the tired looking tall man. "Have I ever told you how much I hated paperwork?"

"Ah, Norio it isn't that bad. I just came by because I wanted to skip mine, it's such a beautiful day outside would you care to join me?"

"Well as much as I would love to just skip out until later I can't"

"Why not?" she asked in the most petulant way she could muster. Norio never wanted to do anything fun, he was always so worried about what his captain would say. Did he not know that her father didn't even do his own paperwork? Since Emiko was a child she had always had suspicions that her mother did a lot more then he took credit for.

"Because your dad-"

"Where is the great Kempachi anyway? Shouldn't he be here now? I would have liked to get a little sympathy for my mounds of paperwork. Could I be any less disappointed that you are here instead?" Norio let out a chuckle.

"He sent someone to say he's not coming in, I think your mom might be sick or something" Emiko's eyes nearly budged out of her skull. She quickly flash stepped to the window and locked it closed before going around the room to see if there were any other open holes someone could hear into the room from.

"Shh!" she shushed with a finger to his lips and he fell back into the chair with a grunt of confusion. "Does anyone know about this?" Norio swatted her hand away and glared at her with his big auburn eyes.

"I don't know Emiko! Get off a me! What if someone walks in and see's you straddling me in your father's office! Do you want me to die!"

"I'm a little more concerned about myself right about now. How…unbeautiful thinking of yourself in this situation. What do you think is gonna happen when Kaku finds out my mom?" Emiko said hastily and pressed a hand to his mouth again. The hand was shoved away, as was the petite purple headed girl on top of him.

"_Ikkaku _isn't going to freak out like Kempachi will if he finds out that- that-"

"That we're sleeping in the same bed!" Emiko pressed a hand to her chest as she gasped dramatically. Norio's face turned just about as red as his hair and the six foot four man shrunk down in embarrassment. Emiko really didn't get what the big deal was about. It wasn't like no one knew they had been together since the academy, did Norio ever hear her father's stories of her parent's escapades in the Rukongai? Those were the true embarrassment. "Come on, my mom already knows-"

"Your mom's different then the captain, Emi! He wont understand so I'd like to not broadcast it to the world"

"You know what _Rio, _the pain you will feel would not in a million years add up to all the annoyance and anguish that I will be going through if Kaku finds out about my mom"

"What about mom?" Both Emiko and Norio froze as they turned to look at the intruder from the slowly opening doorway to the eleventh division captain's office.

"Uhm-"

(**)

Ikkaku huffed and sat in the kitchen with his arms folded over his chest and the same scowl on since this morning. It seemed that every little shitty thing that had ever happened in his life had seemed to meld together and had exploded into a nuclear accident in just a few hours.

"Ikkaku" Ichigo said and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "He's gonna be okay"

Just as he opened his mouth to answer the front door burst open and too many sets of footsteps came rushing in. Ikkaku's head fell back as they made their way past the kitchen in an attempt to get up the stairs before they were noticed.

"Hey" he yelled and the steps stopped instantly. "Come..**here**" Ichigo looked at down for a moment before sighing and turning to retrieve him some tea.

As Kiyomi, Yuu Sabaro, and Tamiko walked backward to come into the kitchen and with bowed heads entered to stand before their father.

"Where ya goin?" he asked slowly and looked over at him.

"We're simply running to my room to play a trick of Jiro" Kiyomi answered a bit too quickly. "He's..being a dick so..that's what we're gonna do..alright, see ya later Daddy!" she smiled and attempted to get away.

"Go sit in the living room" he ordered and uncrossed his arms as his youngest daughter came up to him with her arms held out. Ikkaku picked the little purple headed girl up and sat her in his lap.

"I was going to see Mama" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

"No" he said with mock surprise and ignored as Kiyomi growled and stomped out of the house. Yuu Sabaro sat in the chair across from him and lay his head on the table. "Well you can't see him.."

"Why not?" Yuu asked with tears in his voice. Ikkaku felt an ache at his heart at his children's reactions to Yumichika's absence. Especially Yuu who was always attached to Yumichika. Right now if it was a regular day Yuu and Tamiko would be laying around in the third division as Yumichika held the baby and completed paperwork. Later he might have taken Kiyomi or Daijiro out for their kido lessons and stopped by to visit him. But now everything was wrong and Ikkaku didn't know what to do. It was only a blessing that his eldest two apparently hadn't heard about their mother or he may really have to fight a couple rounds to keep them out of that room.

"Yuu..ya know your mom loves you alright? He just…he's just sick. We're gonna fix this as fast as we can-" Ichigo tried and sighed as he walked along the table to kneel in front of the small child. "Hey…you wanna hold the baby?" Yuu Sabaro sniffled a bit and wiped his face with the back of his hands as he sat up slowly. The fifth division captain smiled at the cute boy as he nodded and held his little arms out. Ichigo stood to walk over to the bassinette.

"Aw, I wanna hold the baby" Tamiko whined and bounced violently on her fathers lap.

"You can hold the baby after-" Ichigo began but was cut off at the door bursting open and heavy footsteps entering. Ikkaku rolled his eyes as he knew who that was.

"Mom!" a voice suspiciously close to his own sounded and Ikkaku growled out. Of course the bastard child would show up now. "Hey" the eldest male hollered and stalked into Ikkaku's kitchen like he owned the place. "Hey!"

"Kaku calm down" Ichigo hissed and put a finger to his mouth to 'shh' him.

"Oh, sorry. Where's mom?"

"Hello Daddy!" Ikkaku smiled as his little girl walked in with a bright expression on her face. Leave it to Emiko to make him happy when her mother wasn't around. She was of course Yumichika's spitting image, more so then Kaku was his own. Especially with the long black kimono and the feathers on. Emiko had always tried to distance herself from the fact that she and Yumichika looked alike with bangs and makeup but it never really worked. They were both beautiful and he loved them. Ah, how he missed Yumichika.

"Emi" he greeted and tilted his head up as she walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Aw, Yuu, don't look so sad" she said sweetly and walked over to pick up her little brother. Kaku just stood there with crossed arms and steam seemingly coming up from his 'shaved' head.

"Where's mom?" he asked once again and looked down at his father.

"As soon as we heard Kaku ran high speed I may add, Father can we please give the buffoon a lesson on manners because it must have skipped a child" Emiko said with her natural haughtiness and balanced her brother on her hip as she walked over to Ichigo beside the bassinette.

"Your mom's fine Kaku" Ikkaku finally flipped and yelled at him. "Now shut up!"

"Okay, let's all just sit down and talk and stop acting like we're children!" Ichigo yelled at all of them.

"Snippy" Emiko said lowly to Yuu and reached down to tickle the waking baby's belly. Mitsuo crooned and grasped at her hand as he excitedly kicked his feet.

"Yumichika lost his memory"

"What!" Kaku snapped.

"Now now, what I wanna know is who told you about your mom" Ikkaku said suspiciously and looked over at Ichigo.

"Why are you lookin' at me huh!" The fifth division captain defended and stare him back down.

"I didn't tell anyone, and there's only one person who would have told them" The eleventh division captain huffed. "_Your son, the little bastard. I'm gonna kick his ass!" _

"_Who says Norio has anything to do with this?" Emiko stepped in instantly and turned toward her father. "He didn't-" _

"_Who the hell cares!" Kaku shouted over them all and slammed his fist against the wall. The loud bang then stirred a flinching Mitsuo into a cry. "I don't care if he lost his memory or who told me! You should have told me!" Ikkaku growled and tore Tamiko's hands from around his neck to set her down as he walked over to the baby. _

"_Stop screaming Ikkaku" Emiko said to her brother as she watched her dad lift the wailing baby from his bassinette. _

"_I don't give a shit what you do alright" _

"_Kempachi" Ichigo tried and put his hand on Ikkaku's arm. The bald headed man shrugged away and walked out of the room. _

"_Koi" he said before disappearing, his youngest daughter close behind him. She took a last glance at her oldest brother, who looked down at her with a small apology. _

"_Kaku, I know your going to do what you want anyway so-" Ichigo started and thought to choose his words carefully. "Don't be surprised by what you hear. Back before you were born there weren't many people Yumichika cared to speak with. In a situation like this, he tends to get a little defensive" _

"_I get it" The eldest son nodded and turned to begin his journey to the first room at the top of the steps._

_(**)_

_Thanks for reading! Hope that last bit didn't get too confusing with the two Ikkaku's. So yes, Ikkaku (the new Kempachi) ((shocker!)) and Yumichika have seven kids. Why so many? It'll all be explained later of course, as will the whole how Ikkaku became Kempachi thing and some other things I wont mention just yet..and yey! You've just met Norio Abari, one of Ichigo's kids (and no, Ichi&Renji have no where near as many kids as Ikkaku&Yumi, in fact not many do). Review! And thanks for the previous reviews as well. _


	4. Chapter 4

"Kaku" a voice whispered from down the hall at him as the young Madarame reached his hand out to touch the door knob.

"Shut up" he growled out and relaxed his hectic heart beat.

"Kaku!"

"What! What do you want?" he whispered as loud as one could with a soft voice.

"Come here" Daijiro said quickly, standing at his door, waving his hand toward himself.

"What do you want?"

"To tell ya something about your mother" Kaku rolled his eyes and turned, maybe he just needed a few seconds to curb his hectic stomach. He hadn't remembered his mother from so far back and anger still weld up in his body from his conversation with his father. If there was one person in the world that the normally easy going Kaku couldn't get along with, it would be his father. It disturbed him to even be related to the great man who had so many expectations for him and the family.

"What?" he asked as he walked toward the door and stood eye to eye with his little brother. There were some very distinct differences between him and Daijiro. For one, Jiro looked like his mother. Secondly, he had hair which Kaku didn't know if he would look too good in anyway. The teen was also shaped more slim then he and seemed to take from his mothers side of the family. The boy also had these thick black eyelashes that his mother absolutely adored. Honestly, if they stood side by side Kaku himself probably wouldn't be able to tell if they were brothers or not.

"Come on"

(**)

Yumichika woke to an annoying pulling at his neck line. Before he had lay down he removed his neck piece so all that was there was the top of his shinigami uniform and it seemed that little hands were pulling themselves against him by it. He opened his eyes to a small child bumping their head against his chest and making little whining sounds.

"Mmm mmmaa" the baby gurgled and he growled as the little ones paws came around his neck to pull himself closer.

"Told ya it would work" Yumichika looked up at Ikkaku who was smiling at himself. Ichigo stood beside him with this worried expression across his features.

"I'm sorry, Yumichika. Mitsuo wouldn't stop crying, when we set him down beside you he stopped" Ichigo explained as he moved the greedy hands away from his face. But the baby just continued to hum his slobbery mouth against him.

"Eh. Doesn't it have a babysitter?" he ground out and tensed up as the child settled into a spot with his head resting on his arm. Possibly the closest place Mitsuo could get without kissing him.

"_You're_ his babysitter" Ikkaku said with a grin. "You love your kids, he won't have a baby sitter until he's at least five or six"

"I'm sure there's someone who handles it..here little one, go to Daddy" Yumichika tried and wedged the little one's head back down onto the bed in an attempt to push him toward Ikkaku. But the baby just seemed to attempt to wrap his entire body around his hand and hold tight.

"Oh no" Ikkaku smiled and pushed him back. "They're always with ya, seen you take a few into battle just to avoid handing them over" Yumichika's eyes narrowed.

"It's kind of true..I'm sorry Yumichika" Ichigo said again and watched with worried eyes as Mitsuo held out his arms and opened his eyes wide in a bid to his mother.

"Ikkaku- it-..Ikkaku" Yumichika said nervously as the little one began to fidget and his eyes filled with tears.

"Look at the time!" Ikkaku said and looked down at his imaginary wrist watch. "Gotta go, captain's duties and all. Just, just think about Yachiru, she's a baby right? Well, He ate so I guess all you have to do is hold him and all will be well" The bald man said with a big smile and proceeded to back up toward the door, followed by Ichigo.

"It's- Kuro- Ichigo! Please, he's gonna-" The wail that came from the child was predicted and Yumichika looked up as the door was shut and he was left all to himself with this..child. "Shit" he swore and sat up to watch the baby. "Okay, okay..he's right. Yachiru's a baby. Just, not as small..or…mine.."

Yumichika lay back down and turned his body toward the child. Pulling it close he wrapped his arm around it and began to murmur to him. "Shh, don't cry baby. This is really very annoying, if you didn't have those pretty grey eyes I'd be very upset. What good genes right? What's there to be upset about, hm?" he provided and smiled as the baby quieted and reattached itself to his chest.

Yumichika patted him on the back and held him as he calmed down. He picked up the child and lay him on his chest as he lay on his back. With a sigh he relaxed and ran his fingers over the dark purple hair that was full on the little ones soft head.

"Hello Mitsuo" he said lightly and closed his eyes. The baby hummed a little as he squirmed around and made himself more comfortable in the middle of his chest.

(**)

_Ikkaku took another slow sip of his sake as Kaku settled hectically down in his lap. Kaku had always been a handful, so much more then his perfect angel of a daughter Emiko. Ikkaku looked down at the 3 year old and then over at Renji who had a stupid grin on his face at Ikkaku's slow growing patience. If Kaku would have just sprung into his lap about two years ago he would have been pissed. Funny how parenthood changes things. _

"_Hey!" Kaku suddenly yelled and jumped up to wiggle himself out of Ikkaku's arms. "Hey!" he yelled again and got himself free. Ikkaku, Renji, and Ichigo watched as Kaku marched over to where Yumichika was knelt in front of Tadao with a gentle smile on his face. "Hey!" Kaku yelled again and spun in front of Yumichika to push Tadao onto the ground. The young Madarame snatched the cookie the boy was holding and shoved it back into his mother's hands. "That's my mom!" he yelled and pointed proudly to his own puffed out chest as he looked down the confused boy. _

"_Kaku" Yumichika objected and stood. _

"_That's my mom" Kaku repeated a little louder and Ikkaku's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Hey, that's my mom" Kaku said again and patted his chest. Everyone seemed to burst into laughter all at once. _

"_Ikkaku" Yumichika laughed out and helped the 1 year old Tadao up and gave him his cookie back. Before Kaku could lunge at the young boy again, Yumichika picked him up and hugged him to his chest. _

"_That's my mom" Kaku repeated and stare daggers down at an innocent looking Tadao. _

"_Kaku, stop" Ikkaku watched with a grin as Yumichika tried again. _

"_Told ya" Ikkaku said lowly to a still laughing Renji and Ichigo, who seemed to be watching their son's confusion in amusement. _

"_Okay, he's a mama's boy" Renji agreed. _

"_That's my mom!" Kaku said again as Yumichika walked him away and came to sit beside Ikkaku, still cradling his youngest like a wounded animal. _

"_Kaku" he shhed and patted him on the back. Kaku looked up at his mother for a split second before looking over at the boy again. Tadao had since walked over to his papa and Ichigo picked him up with care. "Kaku, stop it" he said once more before placing a hand over the boys mouth. _

_Ikkaku didn't know where the hot headed child had formed this idea, or how his oedipal complex had gotten so enlarged but this he would remember for the rest of his life. After this, he knew Kaku would always be this way, utterly in love with his mother. How in the hell had this happened? Yumichika surely didn't spoil the boy more then he had Emiko, or even put too much attention onto him. Not with the new baby coming and all, so what in the hell was up with the boy now?_

"Kempachi Madarame" Ikkaku's face hardened. He looked over at the soutaicho and finally gave him his full attention.

"Kuchiki-soutaicho" he responded and nodded as he went to stand in his place as head of the eleventh division.

"It has been brought to my attention that Ayasegawa is injured? Care to explain" Byakuya Kuchiki, bane of Ikkaku's existence since his head captaincy, asked him with that stupid calm face of his. Since the untimely death of Yamamoto this fool had been head honcho and Ikkaku never quite felt the same within the captains meetings. _Especially _because of the relationship the captain had with Yumichika. Stupid Captain fuckin-

"Ayasegawa-taicho frequently attempts new tricks with his zanpakto, I believe he may have done something to himself that I wasn't aware of"

"There _is _only a strong spiritual pressure surrounding the captain, soutaicho" Mayuri added with a crane of his head.

"And the conclusion of this is?" Kuchiki asked in his continuous bored tone to the scientist who just shrugged and leaned back.

"Whatever he's doing is a mystery, but I'm sure he's well aware of it himself" he nodded to himself. "With a powerful zanpakto such as that I'm sure he'll fade out of it himself, perhaps if he were to heal himself he would be fine considering what else the thing does"

"Are we agreed, Madarame?"

"Sure"

"Very well then, Kira-fukutaicho" Kuchiki asked his lieutenant who kneeled in front of him instantly.

"Yes, soutaicho" he answered.

"Survey the captain's accounts throughout the day"

"Of course, soutaicho"

"Meeting adjourned"

(**)

Yumichika hummed and sat the baby on his lap as he lay back against the wall. Mitsuo blinked open his eyes and looked up at him with a smile. Yumichika just couldn't help smiling back as the little one bobbed his head and ended up falling forward.

The fifth seat allowed the baby to grasp his fingers with his tiny hands and pulled himself back up to sit. As Mitsuo giggled and fell back down he smiled and they repeated several times, by the time Yumichika got bored with the game the baby was bouncing and laughing with joy.

"Mitsuo.." he crooned and nuzzled his nose to the baby's cheek which resulted in another giggle from the child.

(**)

"What?" Kaku asked in confusion as he looked over at his brother.

"Yeah, in the garden. I thought it was weird too. I was going to ask what he was doing just sitting there like that but he just told me to go back to bed" Daijiro nodded.

"And that was last night? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, gave me this though. What he told me was that it was for you, that's all" he said, handing the note that his mother had given him in the middle of his night to Kaku. Daijiro knew that not telling his father was bad enough but his mom told him it was a secret, that may have been devastating for his sense of truth but he would just have to face that at a later date. It wasn't like he knew any of this was going to happen anyway, but obviously someone did and that person was currently bonkers. But whatever it was that his mom was doing didn't matter to him just as long as he knew it wouldn't be forever, he trusted him after all.

"Alright" Kaku nodded and stood from his little sisters bed. "I'm goin in"

"Your not gonna read it first?" he asked with the quirk of his eyebrow. Kaku simply continued on his way out the door.

(**)

Yumichika sighed and sat down onto the desk that had seemingly been turned into a vanity. It really was a beautiful mirror, high black arches with white designs and the kanji sign for three modeled at the top on what seemed like a shrine. The desk it connected to was wide and the same colors inscribed with vines that stretched across it.

On top of the magnificently carved piece was frames and pictures of times and things he couldn't remember. In the middle was a big black album that he drug closer to himself and tapped his fingers on top of. The first picture was of a chubby little baby sitting on the top of a roof in one of the various divisions of the Seretei. She had this bright smile on her face and the little plume of black on top of her head shined in the bright sun. Behind her in the distance was an immature tree just sprouting.

The next picture was the same place but another little baby sat next to the girl whose hair had grown more but she still looked the same. The other baby's hands were reaching out with it's little fingers at something behind the camera. He didn't seem very happy, whereas the little girl couldn't have seemed more thrilled to be sitting there.

The sound of the door opening behind him was nonexistent, it was the male behind him that set off alarms. It seemed that whoever was there was straining to hold in all their spiritual pressure which normally happened with emotionally stressful situations. Whoever was standing there was slowly coming toward him, Yumichika at least gave him props for being so sneaky. If he was any less of the person he was he may not have seen it coming. At the smallest slip of reatsu Yumichika grinned and finally figured out who it was.

"Ikkaku" he said calmly and flipped to the next page. Scenery the same every time, with one small exception. Now there was another little baby boy. Also the two from before were a little older, lost their baby fat, little taller.

"Im not Ikkaku" Ikkaku impersonator said. Yumichika paused what he was doing and glanced up at the man behind him in the mirror. It certainly looked like Ikkaku, talked like Ikkaku, same everything…except yes, the reatsu. It was defiantly different, it was weaker. This must have been another one of those children everyone keeps telling him he has.

"Right, and I'm Emiko" he smiled a little at the small jerk of surprise that took the man before he settled his arms across his broad chest. "Don't worry, I'm still not your mother"

"Yeah, right" The look alike said with a nod and went to sit down on the bed. Yumichika sighed as Mitsuo patted his little hands on one of the pictures. With a squeal the baby made a few blubbered noises and crammed his chubby little fingers in his mouth.

"Ah" he scowled in disgust and removed the digits. "How unbeautiful, what a surprise..demon spawn" He pointed an accusing finger down at Mitsuo. Kaku looked on in suspicion as the baby giggled and attempted to grab at the finger even though Yumichika recoiled in disgust. It certainly seemed like his mother, acted, sounded like his mother. But for some reason he knew it wasn't.

"You sound like him-"

"Well, imitation _is _the truest form of flattery" he smirked and flipped to another page. He huffed. It seemed that every page there were more children, the ones to the left got older while the tree behind them continued to grow.

Kaku's face relaxed from it's previous mood of irritation and he looked down at the note in his hand. After biting the inside of his lip he opened it and looked down at his mother's exquisite writing.

_Whilst the lady doth protest too much, not everything is as it seems. _

He smiled and rolled his eyes at the irony. Sure his mother would say something like that, he thought with a snicker. Kaku remembered now, now he knew.

"Is there something that you needed?" Yumichika asked and continued to flip through the album.

"I get it" he said softly and looked over into the violet eyes of his mother which seemed inflamed with irritation. "I guess I don't really know why he did whatever he did but…this is what it is, I guess"

"What are you going on about, boy?" the fifth seat spat and turned the kicking Mitsuo around in his arms to cradle him to his chest in an attempt calm him. Kaku watched the small movement and it gave him some kind of comfort to know that really not everything is as it seems. Mom yells at Daijiro, yet he holds Mitsuo to his chest like he's naturally inclined to. Yeah, Kaku figured it out.

"Well, I think this is for you" he said before standing and putting the note on the vanity. "I guess you'll just have to figure out whatever it is that you need to figure out on your own" He nodded to him and walked out of the room with a new outlook on the situation.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. My cliffhanger is much more cliff-like then the last. But bare with me! I know the ending and it all ties in to the craziness of now. I swear. Please review.

-cole-


End file.
